Optical polarization is an important parameter in many optical devices and systems. A change in optical polarization of light may modify behavior of light or operation of optical devices and systems. Hence, it is desirable to monitor optical polarization of light in various applications. For one example, various optical polarization stabilizers may use an optical polarizer for monitoring the polarization.